Sora Perse
| romaji_name = Shiun'in Sora | en_name = Sora Shiun'in | gender = Male | school = You Show Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Fluffal | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Sora Shiun'in or Sora Shiunin is one of the main characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Interested in the Pendulum Summon Yuya does in his Duels, this mysterious boy decides to become his apprentice. During his Duel with Shun Kurosaki, Sora is revealed to be a member of the Academia, a mysterious group of Fusion users who have been hunting Yuto, Shun, and various other Xyz users for sport. At first, Sora appears to be a kind person who adores Yuya, but later reveals he also has a warped nature. Design Appearance Sora is a short, young boy with light teal hair, that is tied up and spiked out. He wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wears a pair of light grey cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. Sora has also been shown to carry a pink/white lollipop around with him. Sora has also been noted by several characters as being extremely cute to the extent that they will side with him or give him what he wants, such as Yoko Sakaki who gave him Yuya's pancakes and Shuzo Hiragi who changed the Field that Sora and Yuya were Dueling on simply because Sora didn't like it. Despite his small size, Sora demonstrates an incredible degree of athleticism, being able to knock out three boys much larger than himself using only a lollipop stick, and later displays incredible jumping ability to quickly snatch Action Cards during Duels. Etymology His family name, Shiun'in 「 」, translates roughly to "violet cloud school/temple/house". The kanji for his first name, Sora, 「 」, is gender neutral, but is usually read as 'Motoyoshi' 「 」 for males. Personality Sora is first shown to be a huge fan of Yuya, to the extent of obsession. This is shown when he constantly followed Yuya around, wanting to see Pendulum Summoning first hand. At first Yuya declined, causing Sora to spy on Yuya and continuously bother him until he gave in. Sora has also been shown to use his cute appearance to win others over to his side and get his own way. However, it doesn't seem to work on Yuya who only agreed to Duel with him if Sora stopped following him around. Sora is also extremely childish and persists others until he gets his own way. Sora has a habit of misunderstanding situations, often asking "Did I get it wrong?" in response to other peoples' reactions. However, he later becomes more secretive, making sarcastic comments toward the students of Leo Duel School. Sora also shown exceptional knowledge of Duel Monsters for his age, including the different styles of Summoning and can strategize accordingly. However as such, he doesn't take Dueling seriously unless there's a Duel or Duelist that excites him, and ultimately, this is what motivates Sora: his own entertainment. It is seen that Sora is much more serious and malevolent than he actually shows, as seen when he was considering going all-out against Shun Kurosaki he let out a malicious grin, making him look noticeably more menacing. As the Duel progressed against him, he slowly descended into madness, subsequently bringing out more morbid Fusion Monsters and violently attacking his opponent, while slowly revealing more of his horrifying nature as he explained how much he and his people enjoyed "hunting" Shun and his comrades, simply because it was a "fun hunting game", while showing some disgust towards Shun, calling him "Xyz Scum." He was infuriated by his loss against Shun, showing he has a superiority complex and a huge ego. His pride can be seen earlier: he derides LDS Fusion Summons and believes that Yuzu would be the clear victor in a match against them if she was using the techniques that he'd taught her, and after Yuto told Yuzu that "Polymerization" didn't suit her, Sora was offended enough to challenge Yuto to a Duel. He is also shown to be obsessed with sweet food items or candies to the extent that he is rarely seen not eating them, even to the extent that he eats during lessons. Abilities Sora has very strong athletic abilities, even more so than a normal Action Duelist, able jump to an incredible height using falling rubble as platforms. Biography Pre-Maiami Championship When Yuya and his friends went to the Leo Duel School, Sora passed Yuya as he was looking at the school's curiculum. He stopped for a moment to look at Yuya before carrying on down the corridor. He later watched Yuya's Duel with Shingo Sawatari, amazed by how the latter managed to perform a Pendulum Summon. He continued to watch the Duel and was excited when Yuya managed to retrieve his "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician". After the Duel finished, Shingo attempted to get his friends to assault Yuya and his friends, but was stopped by Sora who knocked them unconscious with his lollipop stick. He then introduced himself to Yuya and declared himself Yuya's apprentice, shocking him and his friends in the process. The next day, he followed Yuya home to his house, gaining entry by telling Yoko Sakaki that he was Yuya's apprentice. Yuya immediately denied it, and was shocked that Sora had both lied to get into his house and was eating breakfast there. Sora claimed it wasn't that big of a deal and that Yuya's "sister's" pancakes were delicious. Yoko's reaction caused Sora to realize he'd slipped up, and he immediately flattered her, claiming that she looked so young and beautiful he thought she was Yuya's sister. Yoko, appreciating the praise, gave him Yuya's pancakes as well. After that incident, Sora followed Yuya to school as Yuya was explaining what Sora was doing to Yuzu, stating that wherever his teacher went, Sora would follow. Yuya reminded him that he never made Sora his apprentice, but Sora begged him to make Sora his apprentice, expressing an admiration for Yuya's Pendulum Summoning. Yuya explained that one needed Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon, so Sora begged Yuya to show him. He tried his flattery tactics again by asking Yuzu to convince Yuya to show him a Pendulum Summon as he thought she was Yuya's girlfriend, however, this led to both denying it and Yuya accidentally insulting Yuzu, and Yuya being swatted by Yuzu's fan, to Sora's surprise and concern. He spied on Yuya in class through binoculars, wondering why he was making such a serious face, and continually harassed Yuya throughout the day. When Yuya went to the You Show Duel School, Sora was there as well, having claimed again to be Yuya's apprentice. He requested to Duel Yuya, who refused (and thus Sora gained the sympathies of everyone present) until Shuzo Hiragi convinced him otherwise. Yuya then imposed a condition on the Duel: if he won, Sora would stop following him around and trying to be his apprentice, but if Sora won, Yuya would take him on as an apprentice. The Duel began, but Sora was displeased by the choice of the "Wild West Duel Town" Field Spell Card, and he requested a fun one, so Shuzo changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora began to swarm the field with his "Toy Vendor," but his attacks were stopped by Yuya, who had been collecting Action Cards while "accidentally" crashing into the scenery. Sora attempted to grab an Action Card himself, only for Yuya to snatch it away. Yuya proceeded to Pendulum Summon during the next turn, much to Sora's excitement, and he reduced Sora to 1800 Life Points with a single attack from "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Sora then decided to play seriously, Fusion Summoning his "Frightfur Bear." He took out Yuya's "Performapal Hip Hippo" to reduce his mobility and equipped it to his "Frightfur Bear" to power it up. When Yuya tried to counterattack, Sora used two copies of "Punch-in-the-Box" to bypass the effect of "Timegazer Magician," weakening "Odd-Eyes." Sora then equipped his "Frightfur Bear" with "Toy Parade" to allow it to attack multiple times for each Equip Card it had equipped, a combo that would allow him to win the Duel. Yuya attempted to grab an Action Card, but Sora revealed previously unseen agility and snagged it himself. He then used it to prevent Yuya's own Trap Card from affecting "Frightfur Bear" and destroyed "Odd-Eyes." With Yuya despondent and "Odd-Eyes" destroyed, Sora attempted to equip the Dragon to "Frightfur Bear," but to his surprise, he was unable to. Yuya then began laughing, and he also realized that "Odd-Eyes" had been sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, preventing it from being equipped. Sora ended his turn, and Yuya weakened "Frightfur Bear" on his next turn with "Performapal Sword Fish" and "Performapal Cheermole" before destroying it with "Odd-Eyes," which he had Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck. Sora had lost, and agreed to honor his promise, but he decided to simply become Yuya's friend instead, calling Yuya by his first name (much to Yuya's anger) and enrolled into the You Show Duel School. Yuya attempted to find where Sora had learned to Fusion Summon, seeing as he hadn't been to LDS, but Sora evasively replied that it was normal where he came from, irritating Yuya once again. He continued attending You Show Duel School, and when LDS Chairwoman Himika Akaba arrived, claiming that Yuya had attacked Shingo Sawatari and that the two Duel Schools would Duel to settle the ownership of the You Show, Sora nominated himself to represent You Show, pointing out to Noboru Gongenzaka that he wasn't technically a You Show student. He wanted to Duel first, but Yuya instead went first, facing Xyz user Hokuto Shijima. During the Duel, Sora protested that it wasn't very entertaining, recieving swift rebuke from Yuya in response. He also explained about Xyz Monsters and Ranks to Ally, Futoshi and Tatsuya. After Yuya defeated Hokuto, Yuzu was up next, facing Fusion user Masumi Kotsu. Unfortunately, Yuzu lost the Duel, and Gogenzaka encouraged Sora to win the third Duel against Synchro user Yaiba Todo. Claiming that the Duel disinterested him, Sora instead allowed Gongenzaka to Duel Yaiba, much to Gongenzaka's happiness. As with the previous Duels, he slyly commented from the sidelines regarding Dueling information that the children weren't aware of, musing that with only 100 Life Points and no cards in his hand "Gon-chan" didn't have a chance to win, until Gongenzaka's use of his "Superheavy Samurai Soul" monsters surpassed Sora's expectations and caused him to drop his lollipop in shock. Gongenzaka ended the Duel in a draw, so Himika Akaba proposed a tiebreaker between Yuya and Masumi. A mysterious grey-haired Duelist, Reiji, revealed himself, stating that he would put an end to this. He used "DD" monsters against Yuya, Sora noting that the title stood for "Different Dimension." He was shocked when Reiji performed a Fusion Summon to bring out "DDD Temujin the Blaze Overlord." Despite Reiji being set up to take 4000 damage from his own cards, Sora wasn't convinced that Reiji was overconfident enough to take the risk and he was proven correct. Reiji later set himself up to take 3000 damage, enough to wipe him out, but again, Sora knew that Reiji would evade the damage. But even Sora was shocked when Reiji unveiled his own Pendulum Monsters and gained an edge in the Duel. Fortunately, a call regarding an LDS teacher reached the ears fo Reiji, who revealed his name and forfeited the Duel before departing. Sora was impressed at Reiji's Pendulum Summoning, and as Shuzo reassured the students that they'd saved their Duel Shcool, Sora pointed out that only Yuya had contributed to doing so. Tatsuya, Ally and Futoshi immediately rebuked him, pointing out that he couldn't complain because Sora didn't fight for them. Sora brushed off the remarks and walked off. Yuzu later found him trying to get into LDS to Duel Reiji, whose strength had interested Sora. She pointed out that it wouldn't be that easy, something that Sora had noticed earlier when he'd seen guards all over the place. Yuzu took Sora to the warehouse where Yuto had attacked Shingo, and begged him to teach her to Fusion Summon. Sora was quite bewildered, asking if this had been because Yuzu lost to Masumi. Sora wasn't sure if it was okay to do so, but he eventually gave Yuzu a "Polymerization" card and explained to her how to Fusion Summon. Before the explanation could progress further, he noticed a masked Duelist eavesdropping and chased him around the warehouse before clashing with the Duelist using their Duel Disks. Sora noted that the Duelist "wasn't from around here" and the Duelist replied that Sora wasn't either. Yuzu then spoke up, remembering the masked Duelist from before, much to Sora's surprise. Yuzu explained that the Duelist had attacked Shingo Sawatari, and Sora asked him if he was behind the recent incident as well. Before they could get any info out of the Duelist, a vengeful Masumi arrived, ready to Duel the masked Duelist for what he'd allegedly done to Professor Marco. She revealed that the Duelist was an Xyz user, to Sora's interest. Yuzu and Masumi argued over who was talking to the masked Duelist, and Yuzu's bracelet activated, causing him to vanish while they weren't looking. An instant later, Yuya arrived, having been looking for Yuzu and he was surprised to see everyone else there. When Masumi interrogated Yuya, believing him to be in league with the masked Duelist, Sora distracted her by claiming that he'd seen the Duelist run off. Sora explained to Yuya that he was giving Yuzu Fusion Summoning lessons. Yuya revealed that his next four Duels had been set up to allow him to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. Sora decided to qualify too, being told that he had to win six Duels in a row to do so and deeming it an easy task. After eating breakfast at Yuya's house again and conversing with him, Sora set off to qualify, accompanied by Yuzu, and he defeated a sumo wrestler Duelist with his "Frightfur Bear". He defeated his second Duelist, a performer Duelist, but noticed that Yuzu was still preoccupied and not paying attention to his Dueling. He Dueled Yuzu in a practice Duel, but she failed to Fusion Summon as she'd placed her Fusion Monster in her Main Deck. Afterwards, Sora pointed out that he'd been Fusion Summoning so that Yuzu could get some practice, claiming that he could have beaten his opponents without it, and wondering if she'd been thinking about the masked Duelist again. He wanted to Duel him, but Yuzu warned him about the Duelist's ability to inflict damage outside of an Action Duel. Yuya arrived, prompting Yuzu's bracelet to glow again and warp the eavedropping masked Duelist away. Having dinner at Yuya's house, in response to being cautioned for his carefree atitude towards his opponents, Sora told him to be careful before someone took Yuzu away from him, to which Yuya replied that Yuzu wasn't his girlfriend. Sora defeated his third and fourth Duelist's in a Chess and Shogi themed-field respectively, and against his fifth opponent, who he found to be as entertaining as Yuya, Yuzu was much more attentive, urging him to finish the Duel quickly. Yuzu matched his Fusion Summoning chant perfectly, and Sora defeated his opponent. Yuzu pointed out that Sora could have won earlier than that, and Sora explained that he was showing Yuzu Fusion Summoning, as she hadn't seemed to get it previously. When Yuzu claimed to have Fusion Summoning figured out, Sora offered to Duel her, but Masumi showed up again, informing them of the recent attacks in the city and asking them where the masked Duelist was. When things became hostile, Sora suggested that Yuzu could easily beat Masumi, and when challenged himself, claimed that he'd hurt her confidence even more. Masumi's repeated claims that LDS was the strongest attracted the attention of Shun Kurosaki, but Shun was stopped by the masked Duelist, Yuto. Though Sora kept quiet, when Yuto calimed that Yuzu's "Polymerization" didn't suit her, Sora was insulted and suggested he show Yuto how great the card was. Yuzu broke them up, but Yuya's arrival teleported Yuto away via Yuzu's bracelet. Sora suggested that they leave after LDS showed up. The next day, Sora had his final opponent, but he had to call Yuzu to get her there, as she was searching for her lost "Polymerization." He defeated his opponent with "Frightfur Bear" in an opera themed match, and Yuzu congratulated him. Sora suggested that they hurry to Yuya's third match, and they arrived just in time to see him activate Yuzu's "Polymerization" and Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" against Mieru Hochun. He congratulated Yuya for doing something so unexpected, and Fusion Summoning without any prior tutalege. The celebrations were interrupted by Mieru hugging Yuya and Yuzu's angry response, scaring even Sora. Sora wanted a party to celebrate his entry, only for Yuya to reply that they could only have one once Yuya had qualified too, much to Sora's distress. As Yuya held him in a friendly headlock, Yuzu left, and Sora wondered if she was getting cake. With Yuya set to Duel Gongenzaka the following day, Sora and the others had to watch the Duel in secret, and Sora was surprised by Gongenzaka's Synchro Summoning and Yuya's use of a Pendulum Monster's effect to Fusion Summon twice, exicting him. Maiami Championship Sora took a passive role in the shennanigans that resulted when Yuya went off by himself, entering the stadium alongside his fellow You Show students. He was surprised to spot Shun Kurosaki among the LDS students, who claimed that he'd been a comrade of his from the start, and learned that his first Duel would be against Shun the next day. Bored by Ally's Duel against Reira, he went off to look for interesting Duels, but found none, instead, he passed by Shun. Yuzu's rematch against Masumi was next, and Sora watched his protege in satisfaction, especially when she countered Masumi's strategies as he'd taught her. He was furious when he saw that Shun, who had been watching the Duel from the sidelines, had apparently taken his leave before the Duel had ended. He Dueled against Shun Kurosaki in the third match of the second day. When the Action Field was chosen as "Future Metropolis Heartland," he was disappointed that it wasn't the Field where he'd Dueled Yuya, but fine with it since the audience enjoyed it. He tried to get shun to play along in entertaining the crowd, but Shun simply talked about his experiences and Dueled without mercy. Sora entertained the crowd with his "Fluffal" monsters and his Fusion Summoning, trading blows with Shun evenly until Shun brought out "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon." Sora was initially dismissive of the Xyz Monster until its powerful effect was revealed, allowing it to gain the ATK of Sora's Special Summoned monsters and attack them all. The attack delivered a more powerful shockwave to Sora, and he smiled maliciously, deciding to get serious. He brought out "Frightfur Wheel Saw Leo" in an attempt to destroy "Rise Falcon," but Shun used Action Cards and Trap Cards to counter him. Being foiled frustrated Sora to the point that he had "Wheel Saw Leo" destroy the environment in a fit of temper, something that was picked up on by his friends. Shun used "Rise Falcon" to destroy "Wheel Saw Leo" the next turn, despite Sora's best efforts to counter it. Furious, Sora decided to really go all out, bringing out "Frightfur Sheep" to prevent Shun from saving "Rise Falcon." Though his efforts were successful, Shun activated a "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Ranking-Up "Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon." Sora was excited by the new monster, begging Shun to let him enjoy this. Shun replied that Sora would instead feel the agony of defeat and death, using "Blaze Falcon's" effects and more counter cards to destroy "Frightfur Sheep." Hit into a building, which began to fall, Sora agily escaped the debris. Shun asked if Sora understood what it was like to be hunted now, and Sora revealed the true depths of his depravity, revealing that the attacks his people had made on Shun, and their Duel were all just games to them. With a crazed demeanor, he called out "Frightfur Mad Chimaera," and he destroyed "Blaze Falcon" and took control of it. Claiming that he could never be hunted and Shun's group always would be, Sora commented that he'd finish Shun off with his own monster. Calling it ridiculous, as the Resistance always fought prepared for the worst case scenario with the intent to rescue their comrades, Shun Ranked-Up again, calling out "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon." Underestimating its 2000 ATK, Sora assumed that Shun was bluffing, but "Revolution Falcon's" effect finished Sora off, and though Sora obtained an Action Card, a tower fell on Sora before he could use it, ending the Duel in Shun's victory. Refusing to believe that he could lose, especially to "Xyz scum," Sora screamed at Shun to Duel him again, but his frenzied pleas were met with silence and Sora's injuries caused him to pass out. Deck Sora uses a "Fluffal" Deck focused on Fusion Summon tactics, with "Toy Vendor" assisting in swarming. As Fusion Summoning requires a large amount of specific cards, Sora uses cards such as "Edge Imp Saw" and "Fusion Conscription" to acquire them easier. He also uses cards such as "Frightfur Factory" and "Frightfur Fusion" which give him easier access to his "Frightfur" monsters. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters